Princess meets Assassin
by xTheDarkShadowsx
Summary: After a tragic event, Delia plans to do justice to the one who responsible. She soon meets him and discovers she is involved somehow. Will she be able to trust him or not? No flames allowed please :) Rated T for blood, brief nudity, and language
1. Normal day gone wrong

**(For my readers): Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to type this. It's just I had a lot of college homework and I had to get that out of the way.**

**(For my new readers): This is my first Assassin's creed story so don't be harsh on me, I will try my best to get this right since I played Assassin's creed all the way to Assassin's creed III. So I think I know somewhat about it.**

**Also in the story it's going to switch between two point of views. Delia's (Dee-lie-a) and Desmond's. Since I made them the couple.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I will also comment back to you when you review like other authors do.**

***Note: I allow any positive feedback you want to give to me, just not negative feedback. So feel free to review on of what you think about my story.***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Delia P.O.V**

* * *

I stare out the carriage window. Today isn't really going to be different than any other day. Today, is the day, we get to witness trespassers be sentence to death, by being hung. Whoop-de-doo.

The idea of having someone with rope tied around their neck, and hanging there in mid air, mortifies me. No. It sickens me. Just them jiggling to get out as their hands are tied behind their back while the feel pressure against their neck, cutting off circulation and air, till they eventually die, isn't my forte.

I rather do something fun.

Like attend the outside festivals and dance the night away, but my parents won't let me. They say it's not proper to attend such foolishness. My parents believe that we should only attend what is in our custom.

Yeah right. The only thing that is in our custom is seeing dead people and competitions.

Believe me, they aren't fun. I bet if you went there, you would fall asleep. Seriously, that's how boring it is.

I feel my mother's hand tap my knee. "Honey," I look at her. "We're here." I sigh as they step out and I follow.

This purple dress is such a bother just to walk in and my tiara itches against my hair. Oh, did I mention, I'm a princess?

My mother and father are King and Queen of Scotland. Rulers of the land. Well, our castle is located in Kyle of lochalsh, which is a small village, so we technically own half of the land.

We walk up to our thrones. My father is in the middle, my mother is on his right and I'm on his left. When I sit down, a short man walks up next to us and unravels his scroll.

"I present to you, Queen Isabella Katrina Donbrough," The crowd cheers as mother does the queen wave. "King Alexander Charles Donbrough," He smiles with pride. "And Princess Delia Emma Donbrough." I wave like a shy girl while smiling nervously.

The crowd roars louder than ever as I hear some guys say 'I love you Delia.' like girls at a concert. Apparently, I'm so popular, that someone has made Delia fan club. Talk about crazy.

Every guy in the audience wants to be my suitor, but my father believes they have to go through him first and for once, I thank him for that. I really don't want any of them near me.

They might look nice and all, but I know what they're really after.

"By the Donbrough family, you will witness what lies before you. Don't be fooled by the way they look, just because I person looks innocent doesn't mean they are." One guard removed the black sack from his head.

I saw a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair olive skin. "Name: Robert Cane Knowles, Age: 24," I am shocked at the fact that he's only 4 years older than me. "Crime: Caught pit pocking all around town," Wow, he doesn't look that bold. "Sentence: Death by hanging." I heard the crowd shout in anger; they believed he deserved to die for his crime.

The guard then removed the black sack from the next person's head. A black guy this time.

"Name: Dan Emir Lewis, Age: 30," He didn't look 30. "Crime: Backstabbing 36 people while they weren't looking and stealing all of their personal possessions." Whoa, this guy is like a criminal mastermind, luckily he was stopped before he could kill anyone else. "Sentence: Death by hanging." The crowd did the same reaction as last time.

Then the guard removed the black sack over the last person's head. It was a woman, with red hair and green eyes. She looked pretty.

"Name: Roseanne Scarlet Gregory," Such a pretty name, I wish I had. "Age: 19," At such a young age? "Crime: Stealing their money without them noticing after her prostitution activity, "Wow, if I did that I would be rich. "Sentence: Death by hanging."The crowd had the same reaction as I noticed she was crying as the two other guys just glanced at her not caring.

"I didn't mean it!" She yelled out. "All I wanted was to bring some money back to my poor family, but I would only get little. So I had to take some action. Is it a crime for a girl to help her family?" The crowd stopped and just stared at her.

The short man points to her. "A perfect example of her pleading for freedom. By law, she deserves to die for what she's done. If she is freed, she will just do the same thing all over again. She wants you to take pity on her, but when the law is enforced it is enforced, no matter what they have to say." The crowd soon roared again in agreement of his words.

Does this crowd believe what anyone says? As for me, I have an opinion about this. I would have sentence her free, but my parents won't let me because they believe the same thing as he.

After the guard puts rope on around their neck and makes sure that their wrists are bounded, one of the guards holds the lever.

I notice Robert looking left and right as sweat rolled off his temple. "I don't care if I die!" He shouted. "I knew what I was doing was right! Those rich bastards, rolling in there money, it makes me sick!" Dan looks straight at the crowd and nods in agreement.

As for Roseanne she cries silently and starts praying for god to take pity on her. All three of them believe their crime wasn't wrong doing. The start of a revolution, that just wasn't ready for this century.

The guard stares at the short guy, who roles the scroll up, waiting for a signal. He looks back at the guard and nods. That's when the lever is pulled towards him, causing all three people to dangle, trying to gasp for air as the rope tightens around their throat while jiggling to be free.

I hear some people gasp; parent's covering their children's eyes and some of them cheering. I felt guilt in my stomach. It feels like it's all my fault, but I know it's not. This is their punishment for the crime they've done, but I do feel sorry for Roseanne more out of all of them.

She was only trying to help her family.

Once they stop jiggling, I glance down not wanting to look any longer. I stare at my flawless hands, recognizing how young they are. Then I feel a hand press against my shoulder.

I look up and see my dad smile at me. "Time to go back to the castle." I nod at him while deep in my mind I roll my eyes.

_Yay us. Back to a normal day._

Even though that was the only thing different in our day, it wasn't much. I was searching for more excitement than this.

I grab the bottom of my dress, after I get up, so I won't trip on my own feet.

_This dress is too long._

I've been trying to tell my parents that, but they thought I looked beautiful. Yeah right. I think I would look way more beautiful, if this dress was a bit shorter and easy to walk in.

When I got down the stairs, carefully without tripping, I followed behind my parents. The crowd was dispersing as people were heading to their homes, like any other day. My mother got into the carriage and held out her hand to father.

I heard a sound of fast footsteps. I turn around and see a guy in white and red outfit, heading straight towards me. I let go of my dress to shield myself from any harm, but nothing happens. I open my eyes and look behind me seeing him heading for my father.

"Father!" I yell at him.

He turns around to see who it is, but not fast enough. Before he sees who it is, the guy pulls out a blade from his wrist and stabs him in the throat.

"FATHER!" I grab my dress again and run towards him, but when I stop when the guy looks at me. His blue eyes staring back at my light orange eyes.

"Hey you!" He looks behind him and stars running as the guards chase him.

I lean over father as mother is grieving. "Father," His hand wraps around mine.

"Delia, protect yourself, don't let others hurt you." I shook my head as tears brim my eyelids.

"Father, what are you saying? I don't understand." He smiles weakly at me.

"You'll understand in time, darling." Then his head tips back, breathing his last breath, gone from the world.

I start crying bad. I hold his limp hand tight close to me, not wanting to part from him.

"Your majesty," I hear a guard behind me. "It's not safe, we need to get you and your mother to a safe place." I look at him.

"I don't care," I sniffed. "I wish to stay with him." He sighs and shakes his head.

"He has left this world, Princess. There is nothing more we can do." He puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's for your safety."

He understands my pain, but cares more about our safety than anything. He is just doing his duty. I look at father then back at him.

"You may." He offers his hand and I take it which helps me get into the carriage.

Once I'm in, he shuts the entrance and I hear him order the guards to secure the area.

They say 'yes sir' and they order the other guards to do the same. He then climbs on top and whips the reigns, making the horses move fast.

My mother weeps on my shoulder, ruining the dress I hate, but I don't mind as I hold her close to me, patting her back. I feel her pain too as we both witnessed what happened.

_He will pay for what he's done._

* * *

Usually when someone you love dies, you send them to the medical examiner for an autopsy, to see what they have died from. We didn't do that.

The guards told us that it would be more suitable for a funeral right away since he was royalty. I disagreed, but I was not authorized to say, since it was listed in my father's Will. Which stated: "As soon as I die, I prefer to have a funeral than taken to an autopsy, incase my wife and daughter knew how I died. If not, then do as you must."

My mother didn't oppose, she thought it would be the right thing. I rolled my eyes at her statement.

Therefore, my mother prepared me for the funeral. She picked out a beautiful black/white dress for me and braided my shoulder length black hair. She looked beautiful too. She wore a beautiful black dress with long sleeves and had her blond hair in a French bun.

In respect of my father, we didn't wear our crown and tiara. Signifying for his passing.

The funeral didn't last long, as the people gave him their blessings. One of the people came to us, an old lady, and motions the cross with her fingers.

"May the father of understanding guide you." She looked at my mother and back at me. "The lord will give his thanks." I held her hand.

"Thank you, miss." My mother nodded and walked off to join the others.

I was going to let go and follow my mother, but the lady held my hand tight. "What are you doing?" I stared at her confused trying to pull my hand out of her grip.

But, it was useless.

She leaned closer to me as I felt her breath on my face. "Beware… Beware the man in the white hood, for he shall strike down upon thee… For all that it is good, save yourself from the menace. For thee might just become something thee never knew." I didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" She let go of my hand and leaned away.

She stared at me for awhile and walked away, leaving me in confusing.

_What did she mean by 'the man in the white hood'?_

Then I remembered the guy who killed my father. His mysterious blue eyes staring back at me.

"Delia!" My mother called back.

I looked at her and she slightly smiled at me, but I knew deep down she was broken from his death.

"Yes, mother?" I smiled back at her, but deep down felling the same thing.

"We're heading back to the castle." I nodded and followed her as she headed for the carriage.

* * *

Once we made it, mother decided to be in her room for the rest of the day. I knew how she felt. It was better to let her be alone so, she could go through what she was going through. As for me, I headed to my room as well. Wanting to be alone, going through what I was going through, and then move on. I couldn't dwell on this for too long so, I might as well let it all out. That way it won't linger.

I looked at our family picture, seeing how happy we were, before all this happen. I set it back on the nightstand, as I sit on my bed, and place it facedown, trying to forget what happened today and remember the happy times we had.

I get up and walk to my window.

_Maybe fresh air will help._

I grab the widow's handles and open it, to let the fresh air in. Just letting the fresh air touch my skin and run through my hair, lifted the sadness of my shoulders.

It did, until someone started climbing in. I backed away from the window, but apparently, I backed away too far and fell on my bed. I sat up and saw him brush the dust off himself then he shut the window's doors, not letting any fresh air come in.

My heart was pounding in my chest from fear, knowing him, and remembering what he did to my father. Who knows what he could do to me? I felt a scream rise in my throat, but he covered my mouth before it had the chance to come out.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you." He whispered, in my ear, as his hot breath was against my neck, sending chills down my spine.

_What will he do?_

"Promise me you won't scream?" I didn't know whether to trust him or not.

_Beware the man in the white hood, for he shall strike down on thee…_

Those lady's words ringed in my brain, leaved me wondering if she was telling the truth or not.

I nodded while having the feeling that I can trust him, like I know him.

He removed his white gloved hand and stared at me, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. It felt like I didn't need to.

I stared into his blue eyes. "Who are you?" He sighed in relief and sat next to me.

I turned my head and saw him looking at me. He then pulled down his hood and realized that his hair was the same color as mine.

"My name is Desmond Miles and I'm not really from here."

I didn't understand. "What do you mean "not really from here'?"

He sighed again and ran his white gloved hand through his hair. "It's hard to explain."

He looked away from me. "I'll understand, if you tell me."

He looked back at me shocked. "You promise?"

I nodded with anticipation. He stared at me for awhile then looked down at the ground.

"I'm…" I noticed he fiddled with his fingers.

_He must be nervous. _

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Desmond." Giving him some encouragement might do the trick.

He looked back at me and nodded. "Here it goes…" He breathed in and out slowly. "I'm from the future."

* * *

**You might have figured out that the old lady is one of the Templars since she said there most famous quote. But, the next chapter you guys will find out something shocking that has to do with her father.  
**

**As for the city she rules, it's an actual city in Scotland, but technically it's a village. So, I did a little research before I typed this chapter so I could make the story flow better.**

** I will also explain more about how he got there next chapter when it's his point of view.**

**Until then, ttfn! (ta-ta-for-now!)**


	2. The Mirror

**Sorry it took me so long. I had a bunch of homework and didn't have enough time to type this chapter. But, today I had enough time so I decided to type it all. **

**Anyways, I assume I'm doing the story right, since I have some followers and one like :) This chapter is longer than the other one so I hope you enjoy!**

***Note: I allow any positive feedback you want to give me, just not negative feedback. So feel free to review on what you think about my story.***

**Rated T for blood, brief nudity, and language.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Desmond's P.O.V**

* * *

Riding the plane from New York to Inverness, Great Britain aka Scotland, only took 4 hours to get there on British Airway. Who knew that British Airway was fast?

I was told not to bring anything, because they believed I didn't need anything; they meaning Rebecca, Shaun, and my father. It hasn't been the same since; I was forced to kill Lucy.

I remember that day when I walked up to the Apple of Eden, brighting around us, showing us symbols. I heard Shaun go on and on about what the symbols are as I reached for it. I soon picked it up with both hands, suddenly not moving. I told her that I couldn't move and she explained to me that my DNA communes with the Apple, which meant I activated it.

I wanted her to let me go, but she went on saying that on the 72nd day before the moment of the awakening, I birthed from their loins and the loins of their enemies. The end and the beginning, who they hate and honor. The final journey was commenced.

I didn't understand what they meant as she went on. She told me there is one who would accompany me through the gate. That she lies not within her sight. The cross darkened the horizon.

I could suddenly move, but my blade was drawn as I held the Apple in the other hand. I asked her what she was doing and she responded that a path must be opened. That I couldn't escape my part in this. The scales had to be balanced.

All the sudden when the Apple brightened in my hand, my feet moved on their own, close to Lucy.

I tried to pull away, but my feet kept moving.

I told her to stop, but she said that I knew only a little of myself and that she must guide me.

I tried to free myself from their hold, but she told me to cease my struggle as I was closer to Lucy.

I yelled no, but she moved my arm for me and that's when my blade penetrated deep into her stomach, ending her life right on the spot.

_It is done. The way lies all before you. Only she remains to be found. Awaken the sixth. Go. ALONE!_

I heard her words echo painfully in my brain when I fainted.

Later in time, I figured out that if I didn't kill her she would have taken the Apple from me and given it to Dr. Warren Vidic to rule the world, since she was an undercover Templar.

On the outside I was surprised about it, but deep down I didn't care. Deep down I loved her.

Now that she's gone…

"Desmond? Desmond?!" I was brought back to reality as I realize I'm on Kylie Line.

I sighed and whispered. "Sorry Rebecca…" That way no one around me could hear me, but surprisingly no one was paying attention.

They were mostly on their phones like addicts; never taking their eyes off of the screen.

"You need to focus Desmond." I shook my head.

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking-"

"You need to stop thinking and do more doing." I heard my father's anger.

I just sighed. "I know."

"She's not coming back, Desmond. You have to face the fact she's gone." I felt a little angry.

"Nice encouragement." I wonder if Shaun could tell I was rolling my eyes at the fact.

"I'm sorry," I could tell in his tone he noticed. "But life is how it is."

I hated how his words were so true. It was so true that it hurt.

I missed her badly.

The train came to a stop; people got up, and left. As for me, I followed closely behind so someone would think I'm in the crowd.

"Okay Desmond," Rebecca said, "You'll just need to keep with the crowed and walk into the castle straight ahead, that way the guards won't notice."

"Sure think." I smirked to myself, thinking this is a piece of cake, since I've been training through the Animus.

Learning how to be a true Assassin by following the steps of my ancestors.

With my hood over my head, people thought I was strange, but surprisingly didn't take a second glance at me after.

Blending with the group, made the guards, which surround the entry way of the castle, not bother to look at me.

When the group started dividing into two groups, one going left and one going right, I kept my cool and continued walking.

The guards started to take notice in me. "Just stay calm, Desmond." Rebecca said. "Don't run or they will chase you."

I looked calm on the outside, but some part of me deep down was freaking out. I managed to keep my cool, until there was screaming. I looked behind me and saw a guy running away.

"Thief! That guy just stole my purse!" The guards then ran after him, which gave me a chance to sneak in.

When I got in, I noticed it was abandoned. "Um, why am I here again?" I asked confused by how dark and dusty it looked.

"You are here to find a new member of the creed. She should be here." Shaun was confused as I.

"Yeah… I don't think-"

"Let me track her location." I heard typing, until a beep noise pop up. "According to this," Rebecca said. "She should somewhere in the castle."

That didn't make any sense. Why would she live in an abandoned castle?

"Just take the stairs down the hall to your left and make another left. She should be in the third room to your right."

"Whatever you say." I still didn't understand, but it is my duty to do the mission.

I did as Rebecca told and found a bedroom filled with cobwebs and dust. It didn't look pleasant.

"She should be on your right." Rebecca said.

Looking at my right I saw a mirror. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. The tracker says she's right there." I shook my head in confusion.

"But, all that is here is a mirror." I walked up to it and pressed my fingers to it's cold surface. "This doesn't make sense."

"Huh… Maybe-" All of the sudden, a bright light blinded my eyes.

"What's happening?" I heard Rebecca call my name, but it was fuzzy.

Then a sharp pitch ripped through the earplug and I grabbed for it. "Whatever you do Desmond don't pull that earplug out!" I heard Shaun yell, but I pulled it out anyway.

"Desmond!" I heard my father's voice shout.

Then I felt some force push me to the mirror as I couldn't control it. I felt my seep through the glass and then darkness surrounded me.

* * *

Darkness starts to fade away as I gain consciousness. I lift my head off the floor, apparently too fast, as dizziness tries to consume me. Seconds… Minutes pass by. My vision becomes clear and dizziness dissipates like it never existed. I notice it's the same bedroom that was filled with cobwebs, but this one wasn't. It had a king size bed, with purple covers and white sheets and white pillows. I look down at my hands and notice that the carpet was brown. I sat up to look some more and noticed the furniture didn't have any dust or cobwebs on them either.

_What year is it?_

Then I realize something. I look back at my hands and notice them as white gloves. I flip them over and see a red triangle on, the back of, one of them. _The assassin's creed emblem._

The assassin's creed emblem is the symbol for revolution. A group of people who are against power, of a ruler, controlling their country and possibly ruining lives.

I already knew I was part of the group, but I didn't know that this would happen to me.

I looked at my torso and noticed I was wearing an assassin's creed outfit, similar to my ancestor Ezio, but without the cape. I look at my wrist and flick it forward then a hidden blade pops out, the longest blade ever. I move my wrist back a bit and the blade goes back in.

I touch the top of my head; I don't have the hood on.

I heard voices coming close to the door. "Alexander…" I heard her giggle. "I need to get changed."

I look around, feeling panic fill me as I'm trying to find somewhere to hide. The door knob starts turning as my heart starts pounding. I decide to hide in the closet. I wanted to hide in the wardrobe, but that wouldn't be a good move, if her clothes are in there. I look behind me and see it filled with shoes. _Defiantly a good choice. _I turn my head back and pull the door close to me, leaving a crack open, to see, if she would leave or not.

That doesn't make me a pervert. Does it?

"Okay, Isabella, I wait for you out here. Then we have to go get our daughter Delia." She giggles again.

"Okay Alexander." Then she starts to shut the door. "Love you."

"Love you too." Then I hear the door shut as she sighs, like any woman in love does.

She then walked over to the dresser and opened it. Searching through her dresses, she picks out a pink one that I think might complement her curves. _Wait… what am I thinking? She's married! _ I shake my head from those dirty thoughts and my eyes widen when she undresses.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks as I turn away, but my eyes slowly look back. She was in a corset and some undergarments I haven't seen before, but man were her curves amazing. I feel shame shoot through me. _I'm such a pervert. _I hate myself for it.

As soon as she slips her dress on, she ties the laces tight behind her and checks herself out in the mirror. I have to admit she looks beautiful in it. I shake my head from that thought. _Shut up! She's married._

I looked behind me and realized something. Knowing women, they like to change shoes for other occasions; this might be my chance to not be seen. I look through the shoes, until I find some white ones. I have to admit they will look great with her dress.

I look through the crack again and she still looking at herself in the mirror. Now it's my chance. I put my hood over my head while open the door slowly, without making a sound, and crawl on the floor, so she won't see me. Then I place the shoes on the bed. I start to crawl back in, but she starts walking to the bed. _Shit! I can't crawl back now, or she'll hear me. I'm screwed._

"Now," she taps a finger on her chin. "Which shoes should I wear?" Her eyes scan the room and notice the shoes on her bed.

Her eyes widen in wonder and amazement. "These shoes go perfectly with my dress." She picks them up and turns around. "How did they end up here?"

I start to shake in fear. _I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed! _

I see her glance back at me. I stop shaking as my heart pounds in fear.

_I'm dead meat!_

Then I heard a knock on the door. "Isabella? Are you done, yet?" She looks at the door.

"I'm coming." She slips her shoes on quick then rushes to the door.

Once the door is open, I hear her sigh. "Sorry I took so long."

"You look gorgeous." She sighed heavenly from his statement. "Come on. We must meet Delia." I heard the door shut.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath, until I sighed.

I got up and walked over to the door. I opened it slightly, to see if it was safe. I was dead wrong.

It was swarmed with guards. _Damn, they are highly tight with security._

I shut the door and decide to scan the room. I notice there is a window. _Thank God for a window. _ If the window wasn't there, I would have been trapped.

I walk over to the window and open its doors. I look down and see a carriage leave the castle. Guards are also swarming around the castle. I thought there was no way out, until I see a hay carriage come out behind them, which proves me wrong.

I jump on the ledge, to prepare myself for the leap of faith. All my ancestors have done this perfectly. I have to do the same. _I can do this. I just need to concentrate._

And I do. I block out all my surroundings, but the jump.

A memory of my ancestor doing it comes to mind. I jump, not thinking about anything else, and land perfectly. No guard notices.

_Looks like I'm going to be here for awhile._

xXx

When the hay carriage stops, I jump out and hide next to the horses' stable, which is close to where the carriage stops. I see three people on the stage, with rope already around their necks, about to face death.

_This doesn't look good._

The guard pulls the lever and they fall through, jiggling for a gasp of air, as the rope tightens on their throats. I look away, not able to bear any longer.

After minutes pass by, I look back and see them heading to the carriage.

I don't understand why I'm here, but something in me wants Alexander to pay for what he's done.

Killing three people, who didn't follow your rules, is unacceptable.

I start running, without caring if anyone sees. I can tell at the corner of my eyes, they notice me running to them, but don't do anything.

I notice a young lady looks back at me. I stare into her light orange eyes and notice her hair is the same color as mine. _She looks like Lucy. She must be Lucy's ancestor. _Even thought her eyes and hair are different colors, there is no mistaking that she looks like Lucy.

She shields herself, but I go around her. I have no intention to harm her. She isn't the one who is the cause of this.

"Father!" I hear shout.

_Even her voice sounds like her._

I shake that thought from my mind.

Alexander turns around, but not quick enough. I flick my wrist up, my hidden blade pops out, and stab him in the neck.

"You will suffer from what you have done." I whisper in his ear and draw back my blade.

When he falls to the floor, on his back, I hear the girl shout, "FATHER!" and hear her footsteps come close.

I turn to look at her and she stops in her tracks, staring into my blue eyes.

"Hey you!" I turn around and see guards running towards me.

I get up and run as fast as I can, while the follow me. "Come back here." One of them says.

"Fight like a man." The other one says.

_You want me to fight like a man? Fine._

I turn around as they still are charging at me and flick out my blades. They stop in their tracks and stare at me as I lift my head, slowly. Staring into their eyes. Showing no mercy.

I stand in that stance, until one of them tries to attack me, but I slash their back and neck, before they even had the chance.

The other one stares at me and drops his bayonet. "Please don't kill me." When I step close to him, he runs away.

_That takes care of him. _

I turn around and see a corpse of the guard, I killed.

_I need to hide him, or I'll get caught again._

I look around and notice another hay carriage; I pick up the corpse and throw it in.

"You need to deliver this to the highnesses horses." I jump in the carriage, when I hear footsteps.

"Alright, alright." I hear him get on top and pull the reigns.

"Make sure you get there on time, they don't like waiting." The carriage starts moving.

"I will, I will." He calls back.

_Here we go again._

* * *

Time passes, until we get to the horses. Once we stop, I don't hear any guards, so I get out and climb my way up the castle.

I don't know why I'm going to the castle, but something in me is telling me that she is the one. The one I've been searching for. The one that I need to take back.

As I almost reach the top, I turn my head and look at the beautiful sun set.

_I don't have much time._

I need to take her back as soon as possible.

I hear the window above me open and I start to climb faster. This is my chance. I better not waste it.

Once I climbed in, she backed away from the window and fell on her bed. I got up and brushed the dirt off myself and shut the window doors. Just her staring at me, I could tell she was going to scream. I covered her mouth before she had the chance to. She was breathing rapidly from fear.

I lean in close to her ear, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." whispering reassurance.

Her breathing died down a bit, but still wasn't sure what I was going to do.

"Promise me you won't scream?" She nodded understanding.

I removed my gloved hand and stared at her, to make sure she wouldn't scream.

"Who are you?" I sighed in relief when she didn't.

Then I sat down next to her and pulled my hood off. "My name is Desmond Miles and I'm not really from here."

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean "not really from here.'?"

I sighed and ran my white glove hand through my hair. "It's hard to explain.

I look away, not knowing if she is fine if I tell her. "I'll understand, if you tell me."

I looked back at her shocked. "You promise?"

She nodded waiting for me to answer. I look down at the ground.

"I'm…" I fiddled with my fingers as nervousness filled me.

I feel her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Desmond." I can tell she's trying to encourage me.

I look back at her and nod. "Here it goes…" I breathe in and out slowly. "I'm from the future."

* * *

**Sorry for the filler, but you guys get a better understand how he got there. In the next chapter you should get a better understanding why her mother didn't call the guards. **

**Until next time~ **


	3. Escape and Love?

**Well, since I have two more followers, I assume this story is going great :)**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter, because their maybe some slight fluff in this one.**

**I also did some research for the year were castles, look like her's and it turns out it's in 1550 when castles looked like the castles we all know princesses lived in.**

**For Desmond, this story is in the year after he killed Lucy, but before he died.**

**Enjoy!**

***Remember when it comes to reviewing, I only accept positive ones, not negative ones.***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Delia's P.O.V**

* * *

It felt like my heart stopped. "Come again?" I asked him, just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

_I'm not turning crazy, am I?_

He sighed and looked at the ground. "I already told you, I'm from the future." I felt my heart pound hard.

_This can't be happening. It can't be possible._

"How… how could this happen?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"It was the mirror…" At first I didn't know what he was talking about, but then it came to me.

It came so quick, I couldn't believe it.

_My mother's mirror, her mirror must contain some magic I never knew._

I had so many questions on my mind, but only one was able to slip pass my lips. "Why?"

He shook his head. "I'm not really sure why, but I think it has something to do with you."

I gasped. "Me?"

"Yes." The silence around us, left tension in the air and I didn't like it one bit.

"What year are you from?" I decided to ease the tension.

"I'm from the year 2012, in the 21st century. What year is this?" I was shocked on how old I must be to him.

"You are in the year 1550, this is the 16th century." I could tell he was just as shocked as I was.

He got up and ran his glove hand through his hair. "Damn it…" He mumbled, "… now how am I going to get back?" while he looked at the ground.

I noticed a red symbol on his glove. "May I look at your glove, please?"

He looked at me. "What?"

_Did he not hear me the first time?_

"I asked if I may look at your glove. So, may I?" He stared at me and blinked once… twice… before responding.

"Uh… sure…" He walked up to me and extended his hand out to me.

I grabbed it, with one hand, and traced the symbol, with my other hand's fingertips.

I looked up at him "Where did you get this?"

"It came with the outfit. Why do you ask?" I sighed and gave his hand back to him.

"It's better if I show you, than tell you." I grabbed the bottom of my dress and lift it up slightly, only revealing my ankle. "You see, I have it too."

He was shocked. "You are the one."

I was confused. "'The one' what are you talking about?" I drop the bottom of my dress.

"This symbol," He pointed to the red triangle. "is the emblem of the assassin's creed."He put his hands at his sides and balled them into fist. "It stands for revolution, revolution from power that tries to control the people; revolution from the Templars."

_I didn't know that my birthmark meant that much._

"Who are the Templars, If I may ask?" He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Templars are people who believe that god is the way to follow and he or she are all about power. Wanting to rule the land and if there are people who don't follow them, they pay the price." I gasped.

_Just like those people who were hanged for their wrong doings._

He looked up at me and started scratching his neck. "You're not going to like this, but…" Tension and anticipation once again filled the air around us that I wanted to break so bad, but if I did, I wouldn't get to hear what he was going to say.

He glanced at me, slightly. "Your father was one of them."

Fear shoots through me. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening right now._

Part of me doesn't want to believe this, but remembering what happened to those people. It seems likely.

"Why…" I mumble.

"What?" My eyes tear up.

I look up at him."Why?!" I yell.

He stares at me, blinking, not saying a word. "Why are they like that?" More tears fall down my cheeks.

_My father loved me, he said to me that he wasn't out to hurt anyone, and that the law is the law. Why would he lie to me like that? Make me believe that he was a nice guy, when he was actually all about power._

I looked down at my dress, not able to hold back any longer, as more tears start to flow. "Why?" I grip my bed sheets. "Why, why, why?!"

"Hey." He lifted my chin and I stared into his blue eyes, while noticing he was crouched to my level. "The reason is," He brushed the tears off with his thumb. "they lust for power and greed. They are willing to do anything, just to reach their desired goal." Just feeling his soft gloved hand against my cheek, made my heart skip a beat, but he pulled away, making me miss his touch.

"Your father was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way, that's why I did what I had to do." I nodded.

"Now," He stood up and looked out the window. "We better get you out of here, the sun is almost down."

I was wide-eyed. "Where will we go?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but my door was busted open then slammed. I turned my head, in the direction of the sound. "Mom?"

I saw her back against my door, breathing hard, like she ran a marathon. "I came as fast as I could."

I got up. "Why are you here?" I looked down and noticed that a bag was in her arms. "And why do you have that bag with you?"

She glanced at Desmond, acknowledging his presence, then looked back at me. "You need to go, before the guards come." She walked up and handed me the bag.

"How do you know, they're coming?" I was confused of what she was telling me.

Did she know something I didn't?

"I have no time to explain, but we better hurry." I held the bag close to me and nodded.

She looked at him."That means you too…"

"Desmond, my name is Desmond." She nodded.

"Right…" She still looked at him for awhile, like she was studying him and walked to the door.

She opened it and looked both directions. "The coast is clear," She looked back at us. "Come on."

As soon as she was off, I put the bag's strap on my shoulder and followed behind, next to Desmond. We stopped, when she stopped in her tracks. She crouched down and flipped the rug over, revealing a trap door.

_I didn't know we had a trap door, underneath the rug. Then again, she doesn't really tell me anything._

"Desmond," Hearing her voice, snapped me out of my thoughts.

He looked at her as her eyes stared into his.

_Don't tell me, she's falling in love with him!_

Jealousy started to course through me, but I calmed myself down realizing that she would never stoop that low.

"Make sure my daughter is safe." He nodded and she opened the trap door.

I went down the ladder first and then he did next. "Oh, and Desmond…" When I reached the bottom, I looked up and noticed her whispering something.

I couldn't read her lips that well, but I did catch something.

… _Richard William… Who the hell is he?_

She then shut the trap door as he climbed down the ladder. Desmond turned around and noticed me staring.

"What?" His eyes locked with mine as my eyes didn't look away.

"Who is Richard William?" He sighed.

"I can't explain that right now." He ran up and grabbed my hand, never stopped running as I was dragged along. "I'll tell you later."

I rolled my eyes. _Later? Yeah, as if I could wait for later to come._

But, somewhere deep in me disagreed. Somewhere deep in me knew I could.

* * *

Once we were out of the tunnel, I heard guard's voices. "Alright men," I peeked out of the corner and saw one of the guards holding a paper that said: Wanted for 100,000 gold.

Apparently the guards wanted my protection.

Below the paper, it showed a picture of Desmond in his assassin's creed outfit (like the one he's wearing now).

"We have been issued to find this man," He pointed to the paper as the guards were listening. "To save the princess from, this evilness that has kidnapped her from the castle, we all serve for." The guards nodded as he put his hand back down.

"Let us not fail." They held their swords in the air and shouted 'Ahh'.

Then the group dispersed and resumed to what they were doing. "Damn," I glanced at Desmond. "There are too many guards," He looks at me. "We have to lay low, in order for them not to see us." I nodded.

He looked around and I noticed some crowds forming. "Let's just walk in the crowds, that way our tracks won't be seen." He looked at me and smiled.

"You know, you might be good enough." I smiled back.

_Maybe…_

We leaned close to the wall as I followed him, that way the guards wouldn't noticed us. Once we got in the crowed, people noticed us and some of them were staring. I didn't know what they were staring at until I realized, I still had my tiara on my head. I quickly removed it and slipped it into my bag, before anymore would start staring. People then looked away and kept walking as we followed.

_You know… this isn't that half bad…_

I noticed that we were getting closer to the entrance, but as soon some people got close to it, guards showed up asking questions.

_Damn…_

"Looks like we'll have to make a run for it." He whispered next to me.

_What?!_

"Are you crazy?! You'll get killed!" I whispered loudly, but not too loud.

He smirked. "I'm an assassin, remember?"

I sighed. _I remember._

"Okay, I see an opening. In… three… two… one!" He grabbed my arm and we ran.

We ran straight into the guards, but barely passing them.

I heard one of them shout 'Hey!' after we passed them. I look behind me and see them chase after us.

I look back at Desmond. "Desmond, what are we going to do? They're gaining on us."

He looked back at me and smirked. "Trust me."

_Trust him for what?_

Once we got passed the gate, he jumped on one of the horses and helped me on too. Then we were off, I mean this horse was a fast horse.

I never seen such a fast horse before, let alone ride it. Well… technically I never rode one either. My black hair flowing in the wind never felt so good.

* * *

Hours passed by as the horse galloped its way through the trees. I looked at the sky and noticed how bright the moon and the stars were.

"I think we lost them." Just hearing the sound of his voice, snapped me from my thoughts.

I don't know what, but something in me must like him.

"Looks like it." I said as I saw no guards chasing us anymore.

The horse started to slow down as I could hear how tired it was. "Looks like we need to rest for the night." I said.

He looked back at me and nodded.

* * *

Later we found a spot and I decided to grab some firewood, but he said that he would do it, since he thinks I had enough in one day.

Yeah, right.

It feels like more that I hadn't had enough at all. But, who cares, at least I get to relax.

I looked down at my dress. My dress looks fine, but I feel dirty. I leaned back, on the rock I sat on, and heard the sound of rushing water.

_Could it be?_

I turned my body around and gasped.

_It is!_

There was a circled area filled with water and next to it was a waterfall.

I turned around to see if he was coming back, but no footsteps were heard. I glanced back at the water.

_I'm sure he won't mind._

* * *

As soon as I got in, I could feel the warm water touch my body.

_Man, water at the castle hasn't felt like this for ages._

I grab my hair and move it away from the water, so that way it won't get wet.

_I could sit here forever._

"Delia?" I froze when he said my name.

_Wait… how does he know my name? I didn't even tell him._

I heard footsteps walking closer. "Delia? What are you doing?"

"Don't walk any closer!" I shout at him.

I hear him stop in his tracks. "Wh-" he stops himself.

I turn around and see him turned away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

"It's… it's okay." I get up and walk over to my bag.

I pick it up and look to see what's in there. I pull out a blue dress that is neatly folded.

_This would do._

I put my undergarments back on and my corset, but I can't seem to reach the strings. "Desmond," He glances at me. "Will you tie this for me?" I turn around and when his finger tips, barely brush my back, I bite my tongue to contain the moan that wanted to seep from my lips.

"There." Once he's done tying, I face him, smile, and nod.

"Thank you." He looked away, scratching his neck.

"You're welcome." Then I slip my dress on and put my black/white dress in my bag.

I follow him, back to the campsite and see the fire has been made. "So," I sit on the same rock I sat on before. "What was it that you said that you would tell me later?"

He sat on the rock, across from me, in front of the fire. "Your mother told me something that I couldn't believe."

I felt the anticipation rise. "What is it?"

He sighed. "She's a… assassin…"

_She's just like him? What other things has my mother not told me?_

* * *

**I bet you loved the slight romance between them, but don't worry the next chapter will have his side of the story and more slight fluff might be in the next one.**

**By the way, if there is anyone on here that's a A Nightmare On Elm Street fan, I'm going to try to post a new story next week or when ever :) **

**Until then~**


	4. The city of Inverness

**I was flamed a few days ago, but she says she's sorry and I'm willing to forgive and move on. Anyways, sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest, but I promise you that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Thanks for the views guys, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Desmond's P.O.V**

* * *

Even though her curves made her look attractive, I glanced away from her body and stare into her fiery orange eyes. Those eyes… they draw me to her, but I don't know why.

"Did she explain?" I snapped out of my thoughts, when I heard her voice.

Such a sweet voice.

"No, not really, she told me that she prefer to explain it to you herself, when you guys meet again." I could tell she looked confused.

I bet she probably thinking how that would ever happen, but that's beyond me.

"So," she responded. "Who is Richard William? You said you would tell me later." I sighed.

"That I did." I really didn't want to talk about him, but I did promise her. "He's part of the Assassin's creed organization, secretly though, because he is also a Templar." Her eyes widened. "But," I continued. "He doesn't really believe in power. His beliefs are more from the sidelines aka sit-and-watch type of guy." Her eyes calmed down. "So, in other words, he will be fine with us."

She nodded. "I understand, but what city is he in?"

"She told me he should just be a little ways from here." I looked down at the path.

"Inverness." I looked back at her.

"What?" I was confused.

"He's in Inverness. Inverness is the city, not far from here, which I've been to where they had a competition, not for my hand, because my father would have forbid it, but for prize. Like every competition." She rolled her eyes at the last part.

_Wow, it must be tough being royalty._

I just nodded. "Well, that's where he is." I looked at the moon. "We better get some shut eye. We have a great day ahead of us."

_I knew it was going to be a great day ahead._

* * *

When I woke up, the sunlight was in my face, making me not want to go back to sleep.

_I guess it's time to get up._

I sit up and rub my eyes, to get the sleepers out. When I re-open my eyes, I noticed she was gone and the fire was out.

_Where is she?_

I stood up and started scanning my surroundings, I see that the horse is still here, looking at me.

_If the horse is still here… she must have walked on foot…_

"Hey, you're up." I turn around and see her, with an apple in her hand.

"Where did you get those?" I asked her confused.

She looked at her apple. "This?" Lifting it to my eye level.

I nodded and then she pointed her thumb to the forest. "I got it back there." She soon reached into her bag, with her free hand, and pulled out another. "I got you one too."

She put it in my hand, as I stared at her. Looking at the apple, I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome." Then awkward silence fell upon us.

That uncomfortable silence some people couldn't bear.

"Well," I took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Looks like we should get going."

"Yeah…" I could tell she was feeling awkward too.

She put the apple in her bag and walked over to the horse. Climbing on and slinging her leg over the horse's back, she looked at me.

"Are you coming?" I stared at her in surprise.

I didn't know she was that bold.

_Well, she does have the emblem of the assassin's creed on her shoulder._

I smiled at that thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I walked over to the horse, and did what she did, sitting behind her.

Usually in stories, the guy would sit up front, but this is quite the opposite. I heard her lash the horse's reins and we were off.

* * *

It didn't take us too long to get to Inverness.

Once we got there, she got off the horse, and wrapped its reins around the wooden pole.

Tying it tight, she looked at me.

"So, where is he?" I looked around, but couldn't find him.

"I need to get higher ground, in order to find him." I looked at her. "Follow me."

As soon as I started walking, I heard her footsteps follow behind. I look around the buildings to find a view point. When I do, I start climbing a building close to it.

I look back at her and she's in shock.

_She must be impressed by my climbing._

I salute her, with two fingers, and start climbing to the top.

Scanning the area, I see building that doesn't seem like the others.

_That must be the place._

I look down, ready to take the leap down to the hay carriage, but I see some guy bothering Delia.

I decide to see what the problem is. So, I jump of the view point and land in the hay.

I can hear what they are talking about, when I step out.

"Sir, you are seriously, getting my nerves." He laughed.

"My fair lady, I'm only trying to offer you a deal of a life time." His smirk sickens me.

"Oh yeah? Well, this girl doesn't want anything to with your 'deal of a lifetime'." She starts walking away, until he grabs her arm.

She turns to look at him. "Hey!" She jerks her arm. "Let go of me!"

I notice people start to stare. I run towards him, flicking my hidden blade out. With my other hand, I push him into the alley, where no one can see us.

I rest the blade close to his neck, but not cutting through the skin. "She said leave her alone."

He smirked. "What? Don't like me touching your girl? Oh wait, she's not!" I pressed the blade closer.

"Stop it!" She yells at me, but I don't look at her.

Feeling my rage fuel me.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "I know what he did was wrong, but he means nothing to what we are after."

I sighed.

I knew she was right and didn't like it.

I let him go any way.

He looked at me confused. "Go, before I change my mind."

And he did.

I looked back at her as she stared at me. "I found a building not far from here. I think he might live there."

She nodded. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Once we made it, the part of the city was abandoned. It was like no one would dare come through here. I knocked on the door, but no one answered.

That's weird.

"Hey!" She called out. "Is there a Richard William in there?" Then the door opened slightly.

"What do you want?" He said in a whisper.

"Isabella sent us." I said that instead the main reason why we were here.

I didn't want her to know, yet.

"Oh," He looked calm, but shocked at the same time as he opened the door.

I noticed his hair was very light blonde. "Come in, come in, but make it quick. Sometimes the guards come by here and if they know I help you guys…"

We walked in as he shut the door.

I could tell Delia was surprised as I.

His place was huge.

I sat in a chair as Delia was checking out his books. "Isabella told me you guys would come." He continued. "She said that you would need training, before the festival, but the problem is-"

"Wait, What? Training? I was sent here for training?" He looked at her.

"Yes, but you see the festival is tonight and I don't think I'll have enough time to train you." She looked like she was confused. "She issued me to train you, because she wanted you to know how to be an assassin, in order to put your abilities to the test." She nodded, signaling that she understood some of it.

"So you're saying I have to kill someone?" He nodded. "No, no way." She shook her head. "I never killed somebody in my life! I'm defiantly not starting now." He laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. You're not killing an innocent." She sighed in relief.

"You're killing a Templar." She sucked her breath in.

"What?!" She seemed like she was having a panic attack.

_Okay, I let this draw out long enough._

I got up and walked over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Hey." When she looked at me, I could tell in her eyes, her panic and fear washed away. "You'll do fine." I moved my hand off her shoulder and looked at Richard.

"How about we just test her and see how she does?"

His eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" I smirked at him, but he continued. "She's not ready-"

"Trust me." I crossed my arms. "She'll do fine."

Somewhere deep inside me, I know she will.

* * *

**Wow, looks like she has a mission to do. Will she do well? We'll find out next chapter and**** you'll figure out who the guy, the one who was hitting on her, really is in the story.**

******Until then~**


End file.
